knb story lawak
by bandrek bajigur
Summary: Kelakuan anak anak knb yang gevlek, absurd. Yang bikin gendeng, ga pandai bikin sumary Baca wae kalo penasaran mah
1. Chapter 1

Nijimura Medit

.

.

"Muka lu kusut amat si ji. Ngapa lu?"

"..."

"Ji, ngapa si diem aja. Jawab kek."

"..."

"Bangke lu ji, kesel gua kek ngomong ma batu. Dah ah bodo amat, padahal gua mo ngajakin makan mie ayam depan eh lu nya gevlek gini ya males gu-"

"Ikut."

"Bab*k lu ji."

Knb versi gevlek

By gue lah :v

Yang punya Om Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya mah cuma minjem karakternya aja.

.

.

.

.

.

Nijimura, laki-laki ganteng, pinter, rajin, jago karate, mantan kapten basket ,pemimpin yang baik, soleh

Tapi medit.

Bhak.

Iya medit, kenapa? Karna si Nijimura ini punya kebiasaan yang hmm bikin orang2 gedeg. Yaitu nyari gratisan.

Bukan wifi melulu yang gratisan dimata Nijimura, tapi semuanya bisa jadi kemungkinan bagi dia. Ganteng-ganteng kok nyari gratisan, apa kata dunia?

Alih-alih gak mau dibilang sebagai orang yang medit, Niji ngeles dengan alasan "ini namanya berlaku hemat."

Demi kolor bretpit ji hemat lu ngeselin :')

Tapi gak selamanya kok Niji medit. Dia tetep baik hati, tetep beramal, gak tega liat orang lain susah.

Tapi kok medit?

"Kepepet."

Kepepet ngepet-,-

Setelah perdebatan ga penting di dialog atas yang lu pada baca tadi, kini Nijimura siap nangkring di motor nungging sport hatori milik kasamatsu.

Heem Kasamatsu yang ganteng-ganteng judes itu. Iya yang alisnya tebel, trus matanya tajem gitu kalo lagi ngeliatin orang.

Aw mas aww... tatap akoh mas.

"Gratis kan ya mat? Di bayarin kan?" Tanya Niji penuh kehati-hatian.

Sebagai teman yang baik Kasamatsu rela jadi tempat gratisannya Abang Niji. Hm rela apa bego.

Jangan mau mat dikadalin sama kadal macem Nijimura. Yah walaupun ganteng sih. Tetep aja gak baik!

Iya gak baik buat dompet lu mat.

"Iye. Kalo kaga mana mau kan lu?" Jawab si Mamat judes.

"Mau kok. Cuman gua lagi pailittt."

"Pailit apa pelit ji?"

Tepat setelah Kasamatsu ngomong pelit, ia langsung tancep gas motornya. Yang membuat Nijimura hampir kejengkang kebelakang.

.

.

.

.

"Tulul lu mat!"

Kasamatsu memarkirkan motor hatorinya disebalah gerobak Mie Ayam dengan spanduk tulisan "Mie Columbia". Niji bersungut kesal karena ulah si Kasamatsu yang suka dadakan tancep gas.

"Suek lu, kalo gue jatoh kebelakang gimana!"

"Alhamdulillah ji berkah."

Kasamatsu pun langsung aja nyelonong masuk kedalam kedai mie ayam itu.

"Mas pesen dua ya kaya biasa!" Pesan Kasamatsu kepada penjual mie ayam tersebut.

"Iya siap kang. Ditunggu ya saya ngelayanin yang ini dulu."

"Sepp mas."

"Dah gausah ngambek napa ji, sorry. Kan dah gue traktirin ini." Hibur Kasamatsu kepada Nijimura yang mukanya masih ketekuk.

"Iyeiye" jawab Niji judes.

"Judes amat si lu ji."

"Ngaca lu mat. Yang berpredikat judes disini ya elu seorang."

Kasamatsu enggan meladeni, ia akhirnya memesan teh sosroh demi melepas dahaga.

"Mat." Panggil Nijimura.

Kasamatsu pun nengok dengan muka judes, "Paan?"

"Yawlo judes banget. Jangan gitu kek."

Kasamatsu menyedot es sosrohnya, yang tadi ia pesan, "Apaan lu mau paan? Gausah basa basi lu ji."

Nijimura hanya nyengir kuda karena tabiatnya udah ketauan.

"Tetring mat, gue kaga ada kuota."

Bazeng.

Kasamatsu berusaha tidak menyemprot sosroh ke muka ganteng Niji. Ia heran, ini orang kaga modal pelit apa gimana. Gratisan mulu hidupnya.

Kuliah gratis. (Ini sih bagus beasiswa)

Kendaraan gratis (nebeng)

Makan? Jangan tanya lah, mamih Niji tukang ketring makanannya enak-enak. Bisa makan yang enak terus dan GRATIS.

Jajan? (Minta bayarin mulu)

Enak banget idupnya si Niji batin Kasamatsu.

Ya sebagai teman seperjuangan aku mah ingin teman-temannya dapet yang terbaik(?).

"Banyakan cingcong luh. Dah tuh dah wa nyalain."

Untung Kasamatsu baik.

Makanya jangan liat orang dari sampulnya, biar judes gini. Hati mah tetep baik hati.

Gak kaya si Niji, kadang buat kedok doang. Eh.

"Heheh makasi mat, lu emang yang paling pengertian."

"Alah modus lu."

Setelah Kasamatsu menyalakan hotspotnya, Nijimura segera mengeluarkan hp miliknya. Dan segera menyambungkan hotspotnya.

" **Jodohpengantarjenazah** "

"Idih namanya ji kaya kenal."

"Komen? Gua matiin."

"Bercanda ji."

Setelah konek hp Nijimura bergetar, menampilkan notifikasi chat masuk dari sebuah apl ternama berwarna ijo gelembung putih LAIN.

(You have a new message!)

 _"Bang, dirumah?"_

Terbaca seperti itu lah chat masuknya.

Dengan cekatan Nijimura membalas pesan LAINnya tersebut.

"Idih siapa tuh gebetan? Seru banget kayanya sampe gue dikacangin." Ledek Kasamatsu.

Nijimura hanya memandang sekilas Kasamatsu, lalu kemabali disibukan dengan hpnya.

"Napa lu cemburu?"

Kasamatsu yang tengah meminum sosroh keselek.

"Njir gue normal ji normal."

"Alah normal normal juga kalo gak ada gue kangen kan?"

Ternyata Nijimura tidak hanya pintar dalam pelajaran, ia juga pintar modus pemirsa.

"Ji gue geli."

Saat tengah asik ngobrol, mie ayam yang mereka pesan pun tiba.

"Nih kang. Mie ayamnya dua double pangsit sama extra daun bawang."

"Wah makasi mas!" Ucap Niji

"Ada makanan seneng lu."

"Iyalah gratis."

.

.

.

Setelah itu pun mereka menyantap mie ayam langganan mereka dengan penuh nikmat.

Sehabis menjajal mie ayam, kini mereka berdua berakhir di warung depan rumah. Oiya saya lupa bilang mereka ini tetanggaan, jadi maklum warungnya sama.

"Bang Niji?"

Rupanya ada yang kenal Nijimura didalam warung itu. Orang itu pun menghampiri Nijimura, tanpa tahu ada Kasamatsu disampingnya.

"Lah Sei? Udah nyampe? Katanya sorean datengnya kerumah."

"Ini kan juga udah sore bang."

Ih siapa ini pikir Kasamatsu, ganteng amat. Anak siapa ini, kenal dari mana nih temen meditnya. Ganteng euy rambutnya merah kaya anak boiben, kulitnya putih, wangi lagih tapi kok romannya kaya tukang nyuruh ya.

Ah rupanya Kasamatsu merasa tersaingi.

Sayang, boncel.

Bhak.

"Bang, ini siapa ya? Kok kayanya lagi ngatain saya?"

Eh iya anjir, gue kok kena semprot batin Kasamatsu. Kan gue ngomongnya dalem hati.

"Eh oh iya gue lupa kenalin. Ini Akashi Seijuuro itu loh mat yang pernah gue ceritain, adek kelas gue pas smp." Jelas Nijimura kepada Kasamatsu uang hanya mampu ber oh ria.

"Maklum dah lama gak ketemu, lebaran silahturahmi." Jelas si Niji ke Kasamatsu.

"Yaudah yuk Sei masuk, duluan ya mat. Btw, thanks mie ayamnya hehe."

Yang diajak ngobrol hanya diam mematung.

"De, aicenya belum dibayar 3 biji."

"Hah? Kan saya udah bayar bu tadi. Masa bayar lagi? Btw kok 3?" Tanya Kasamatsu heran.

"Iya tapi kata masnya yang ganteng barusan, suruh masnya yang pake baju biru yang bayar." Jelas ibu-ibu warung tersebut.

Iya menengok kanan kiri, hendak melihat siapa yang memakai baju biru. Namun ia ingat sesuatu.

"Bangke. Gua dikadalin. OEEEYYY NIJIMURAA."

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Itu kaya ada yang manggil bang?" Tanya Sei

Duh mukanya polos datar ganteng gimana gitu.

"Ah biarin aja."

"Laper bang?" Tanya Akashi.

"Eh iya, duh lagi gak ada apa-apa dirumah. Ditinggal pergi mamih ngga ada makanan lagih."

" Yaudah saya beliin bang."

"Demi lu sei?"

"Iya bang."

"Oke yaudah yuk cus!"

Bejad lu ji.

End.

Njir. Saya nulis apa ini ekwkw. Pengen nistahin chara kknb kali aja terhibur njay.

Ripiuwnya monggoooo~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Moriyama Jones

.

.

.

Ternyata wajah ganteng itu gak ngejamin punya pacar.

Contoh hal ini dialami oleh seorang pemuda ganteng bernama Moriyama Yoshitaka. Doi ini punya wajah ganteng, kaya model gitu sipit, putih, rambutnya hitam pekat. Turunan Tionghoa. Kaya artis-artis asia gitu.

Badannya beuh..

Berlapis lapis kaya wafer Tenge.

Tapi miris.

Dia jones.

Bhak.

Heem, jones. Jomblo ngenes. Itu loh sebutan bagi orang-orang yang nggak punya pacar terus ngenes.

Wajah ganteng, tapi kok jones? Masa kalah sama tukang cireng yang sering mangkal depan rumahnya sih. Kang cireng aja dah punya pacar, masa lu kgak bang?

Ceweknya cakep lagi anak gedongan, widih. Si Moriyama curiga nih jangan-jangan tuh kang gorengan pake pelet.

Hus gak boleh suuzon bang. Dosa!

Entah sudah berapa kali Moriyama ini mendekati cewek. Mulai dari cewek komplek yang gedongan, ampe cabe-cabean.

Tapi apa?

Guagual.

Awalnya si mulus semulus paha JKT46, tapi makin kemari sial menimpa. Yang tiba-tiba pergi, tiba-tiba udah nolak duluan, dijutekin, diomelin pun pernah.

Lah kamu ganteng2 kok sial si?

Moriyama pun bingung kenapa dia selalu gagal mendekati cewek-cewek. Padahal muka ganteng kaya artis badan bagus kaya atlit, style? Model punya.

Tapi kok jones?

"Gak ada yang demen kali ma elu koh."

Celetuk pria ganteng bernama miyaji.

"Yaelah ji kurang apa oe mas ji?"

"Kurang waras kayanya koh."

Kokoh, begitulah panggilan Miyaji yang notabene temen seperjuangan Moriyama dari masih ingusan.

"Punya pacar itu mah ga mesti lu ganteng kali, coba liat kang cireng depan rumah lu. Buktinya dengan wajah biasa dia mampu ngegaet cewe tajir. Cakep pula." Jelas Miyaji panjang lebar.

Bisa gak sih gausah bawa-bawa kang cireng mulu. Gak tau apa Moriyama gondok.

Gondok apa iri ko?

"Lu kebanyakan makan nanas kali ji, makanya jadi beraer." Celetuk Moriya yang gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya.

"Wah lu jangan bawa2 nanas dong. Mau gue sambit nanas sekarung lu?"

"Iyadeh yang juragan nanas mah aku bisa apa."

"Gini ya intinya lu jones udah hahahah." Ujar Miyaji sambil ketawa ngakak.

"Kejem banget si mas Ji, oe kan minta saran. Lu malah ngeledekin."

"Sorry2, abis nih ya gue perhatiin lu kalo liat cewek. Muka lu napsu koh, makanya mereka ilfil dan ninggalin lu duluan."

"Gu-Gua ga-ga napsu njir!" Si Moriyama malah gagap.

"Jahaha gausah gagap gitu kali koh. Kayanya lu emang ditakdirin sial dalem percintaan."

"Gaya lu kaya fengshui!"

"No. Ini primbon."

"Yaelah sama aja cuman bedanya itu dari jawa kan. Yaudah ramalin gue kek."

Astagah.

Kayanya sedih vanget Moriyama ini, sampe minta temennya sendiri yang notabene anak juragan nanas buat ngeramal dirinya.

Plis, ngakak onlen.

Miyaji ketawa nistah mendengar permintaan teman somvlaknya ini. Baru kali ini ada orang minta diramal sama juragan nanas lagi.

"Yaudah tak ramal, tapi beli nanasku dulu yo? Ahahahhaha." Tawar Miyaji masih sambil ketawa ngukuk.

"Lu olang sialan amat!"

Miyaji asik banget godain Moriyama, ampe lupa sama tugas dagangnya hari itu.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang, Miyaji pun selesai dari tugas dagangnya. Dirinya kemudian mampir kerumah Moriyama. Disinilah Miyaji duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Moriyama Yoshitaka.

Mukanya cemberut lantaran didiemin sama yang punya rumah.

"Koh, ya kali temennya namu dirumah lu kacangin. Kasih minum kek, apa kek. Haus." Celetuk Miyaji kepada Moriyama karna ia merasa dikacangin.

"Lah lu haus? Kan lu nanas berair, penuh dengan air mineral(?) masa haus." Jawab Moriyama asal

"Teori dari mana itu njir. Gue manusia njir, dan gue haus. Lu jahat bener ko."

"Iya iya.. bercanda kali baper amat."

Tidak mau mulut bawel Miyaji ngemeng mulu. Moriyama ke dapur bikin minum, biar diem tuh mulut si nanas.

" Mau minum apa mas ji? Anget apa dingin?" Tanya Moriyama dari arah dapur.

"Es krim enak kali ya yosh."

Buset. Miyaji banyak maunya juga.

Moriyama pun balik lagi ke ruang tamu, "mau kamu tuh apa si mas? Katanya haus, tapi mau eskrim."

Lah emang salah apa orang haus minta eskrim?

Salah. Karna es krim bikin haus pikir Moriyama.

Moriyama sewot rupanya dengan Miyaji. Ih heran, punya temen kok ngeselin banget. Jadi pengen peluk :(

"Aku cuma mau kamu seorang kok." Jawab Miyaji polos.

Moriyama memandang Miyaji dengan wajah geli, "gue normal mas ji! Dasar jones lu!"

"Wong yang jones tuh sopo mas mas, aku opo koe?" Tanya Miyaji ngeledek, keluar deh jawirnya.

Kesal, Moriyama pun nendang kaki Miyaji.

"Sialan lu! Iya tau yang lagi LDR mah. Dah lu sono pulang."

"Ih Kokoh ngambek, gue bercanda koh. Yaudah gue kekamar lu ya kohh.. oiya btw gue kopi dingin aja kaya biasa luwak."

Sehabis bilang begitu, si Miyaji ngacir keatas kamar Moriyama.

Moriyama?

Yah dia cuma bisa geleng2 saja, temennya abnormal kadang. Tapi gapapa, walaupun punya temen yang kepalanya suka somplak, dan kelakuan abnormal tetap membuat Moriyama bahagia. Karna Miyaji adalah tipe yang selalu ada ketika teman-temannya sedang dalam masalah.

Tidak heran Miyaji terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada teman Moriyama yang lainnya. Ah senangnya dalam hati ya.

Tentu beda artian dong ya, memiliki seseorang yang penting yang selalu ada disaat susah maupun senang bukannya saat ada maunya saja...

Sabodo teuing lah dengan kejonesannya pikir Moriyama, toh kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana kan?

Dengan siapa dia berpacaran bukan berarti itu jodohnya loh ya.

Tapi kalo jodoh ya Alhamdulillah toh ya? Semua sudah Allah yang mengatur.

Yang lebih penting itu menjaga hubungan yang baik terhadap orang-orang yang penting bagi kita. Bukannya mengolok-ngolok, tapi kalau pacar tidak punya kalian lari kemana?

Sahabat/teman kan?

Gapapa jones, tapi punya teman-teman yang selalu ada saat Moriyama butuh bantuan, juga menyenanangkan

Maka dari itu jaga betul hubungan tersebut.

Bukan berarti lempeng aja loh.

Ngga seru kalau setiap hubungan dengan seseorang itu tidak ada konflik, karna hidup tidak untuk datar-datar saja. Jalan tol yang bebas hambatan saja masih sering macet kan.

Itu tandanya bahwa setiap ada kehidupan, hubungan, pasti ada rintangannya. Disitu lah kita diuji, mampukah kita melewatinya.

Jadi Moriyana jangan cemas walau jones, iri pun manusiawi, setiap orang pasti merasa iri. Tapi ingat lagi, semua itu pasti ada waktunya. Tenang Moriyama dkk mu siap menemani hari-harimu!

.

.

.

"Ji, beliin kopinya ji abis!" Teriak Moriyama dari bawah.

Miyaji yang baru aje naro pantat semoknya, lari keluar kamar.

"Lu niat kaga si ko nyuguhin gue? Masa tamu yang disuruh beliin?!"

Dan Moriyama hanya membalasnya dengan ketawa nistah.

.

.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Haizaki Gagal Move on

.

.

"Alah kelakuan doang lu preman zak, hati mah kaya berbi."

.

.

.

Haizaki, anak juragan kontrakan. Yang punya rumah paling gedong di gang Cengin, bapaknya RT ibunya tukang bikin kue.

Tapi sayang, si Zaki ini punya kelakuan yang buruk teman.

Tukang palak, preman pengkolan, tukang tawuran, tukang bully. Wah parah deh pokoknya si Zaki ini.

Emang sih Zaki ini terkenal badung walaupun bapaknya itu "Rukun Tetangga". Tapi sayang si Zaki kagak mau yang rukun-rukun. Bapak ama ibunya pun sampe bingung mau digimanain ini anak.

"Pak, iku si Jaki toh pak dikandani kok ora mudeng."

"Kagak tau ah bu, babe juga bingung pusing mikirin ntu anak!"

Pernah dimasukin pesantren, tapi kabur. Disekolahin sekolah biasa pun sama aja kabur juga.

"Ngidam opo to aku yo pak anak mu iso koyo ngono gede ne."

"Malak orang!"

Astagfirullah.

Tapi itu hanya luarnya saja yang terlihat.

Zaki yang gahar, Zaki yang galak yang katanya preman pengkolan nyatanya tampang gahar tapi hati rapuh.

Ajegile

Jadi ceritanya denger-denger doi ini jomblo tapi masih kebayang mantan, jadilah dia gagal move on.

Duh kasihan banget kamu Zaki.

.

.

.

"Bang, kenapa si tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Sekarang kaya pantat ayam mengkerut gitu mukanya." Tanya seorang cowok yang mukanya sedatar papan triplek.

Kalo papan cucian gak enak dong yah, bergelombang.

Tapi yang ditanya malah makin mengkerut gitu mukanya. Sumpah dah iya mirip pantat ayam!

"Kenapa sih? Cerita cerita sini sama saya." Tanya si papan triplek

Zaki mandang temannya dengan melas.

Namanya Kuroko, yang jualan buble milkshake depan Betamart.

Biar dikata mukanya datar kaya papan triplek, terus hawanya suka ga berasa dan hobi ngilang. Tapi Kuroko ini adalah teman setia Zaki, dimana pun kapan pun saat musuh datang ia siap menghadang!

Eh nggak maksudnya saat susah mau pun senang Kuroko selalu ada!

Friendgoals sekali.

"Gue tu bete Kur." Akhirnya si Zaki buka mulut.

"Iya kenapa, kalo kamu gak cerita saya mana tau Zak?" Kata Kuroki lemah lembay eh lembut.

"Au amat." Ucap Zaki sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya naik ke atas bangku.

Zaki saat ini sedang menemani Kuroko berjualan buble di depan Betamart. Lumayan dari pada lumanyun.

"Mantan?" Celetuk kuroko yang lagi mindahin bahan-bahan minumannya dari kontener ke meja jualannya.

Si Zaki hanya bisa menghela napas. Gampang banget ya kebetean gue ditebak, pikirnya.

"yaudah Move On."

Glek.

Zaki ceming gitu mukanya.

"Lu gak capek apa kur kuliah terus dagang barbel eh babel?" Zaki ngeles.

Wah rupanya Zaki kita sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan Out Of Topic bang." Celetuk Kuroko mantav, mancing mania.

Goblok.

Berharap mendapatkan hal yang bermanfaat, si Zaki malah baper. Iya lah yang disinggung mantan, semua orang juga baper kalee.

Kuroko gak mau ambil pusing, biarin dulu si Zaki sedang galau. Yang lebih penting, dagangannya laris dulu.

"Yaudah deh, sini gue bantuin." Zaki turun dari bangkunya dan ikut membantu Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya bisa mengulas senyum, dasar preman gadungan

.

.

.

Tidak terasa jualan buble hari ini laris, cepat habis. Yah bukan berati kemarin itu gak laku, cuma terasa berbeda. Sekarang seperti lebih cepat habisnya begitu.

Apa gara-gara dibantuin Zaki ya?

"Makasih bang, dibantuin hari ini jadi cepet laris." Kata Kuroko berterima kasih dengan muka datar selalu.

"Santai sih kur, kaya sama siapa aja." Jawab Zaki sambil megang pundak Kuroko.

"Gitu kek bang. Dari pada berantem, malak apa banget. Gak penting, kasian pak RT terus juga dosa, mending bantu bantu saya kan berkah."

Ini Kuroko mukanya datar tapi omongannya pedes banget. Si Zaki cuma diem aja, tapi raut mukanya

kaya agak kesel.

"Gue kagak malak kur."

"Terus yang saya denger apa? Saya dikasih tau dari warga kamu sekarang malak lagi dipengkolan."

Sumpah image Zaki kayanya emang beneran udah jelek banget ya dimata warga. Lah iya emang, preman.

"Gua tau nih pasti kerjaan kise."

Kuroko cuma diem natap Zaki, duh ni punya temen kok kayanya banyak amat masalah hidupnya.

Gak boleh suuzon." Celetuk Kuroko wajahnya asli kek papan triplek!

"Lah kur? Emang bener ntu orang ngajak ribut mulu!"

"Bukannya kamu bang yang suka nyari ribut?"

Zaki melotot sambil geplak pala Kuroko. "Iih!"

Astagah kek cewe pms zaki.

Kuroko heran, sejak kapan Kise yang notabene sok ganteng itu suka ngajak ribut orang? Yang ada si Zaki inilah biang keladinya dari segala macam perkara. Maklum preman pengkolan nak babe Sougo juragan kontrakan suka sembarangan. Zaki yang mukanya kusut Mulutnya manyun tanda ia lagi gedeg berlari masuk ke dalam betamart hendak membeli sesuatu untuk meredakan kebeteannya, Kuroko cuma diem lalu kembali membereskan dagangannya.

Saat itu ia keluar tidak lama cuma 3 menitan, dilihat Kuroko zaki membeli satu bungkus eskrim rasa coklat 10 ribuan yang di iklannya cewe-cewe cantik semua. Kuroko nahan ngakaknya.

Dasar kek bocah ae lu bang.

"Jangan ngeledek gue, cuma ini yang bisa ngembaliin mood gue." Ujar Zaki ketus, oh rupanya doi sedang ngambek.

Kuroko cuma bisa senyum, ia pun kembali fokus membereskan dagangan miliknya di bantu Zaki yang sambil makan eskrim tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah motor dengan bunyi knalpot yang amat sangat nyaring nan alay menuju kearah Betamart.

"Bangsat. Alay banget pake motor racing, siapa si tu orang?!" Zaki yang anti banget sama motor racing pun marah-marah.

Kuroko yang merasakan hal yang sama pun menengok ke arah suara motor itu.

"Kise?" Celetuk Kuroko.

Zaki yang denger nama Kise langsung ngomel-ngomel, "Anjir najis alay bgt Kise!"

Terlihat kise sedang memarkirkan motor matic merk _mario_ yang sudah dimodif sedemikian rupa yang entah itu punya siapa, setelah itu ia menuju Kuroko dan Zaki berada. Ntah ini jodoh, panggilan alam atau apa mereka yang pada dasarnya musuh bebuyutan itu bertemu.

Kise yang ngeliat wajah garang Zaki nahan ngakak juga. Karna Zaki ini mukanya serem-serem ganteng tapi megang eskrim kaya bocah.

"Eh Zak, lagi ngapain- _ssu_?" Tanya Kise spik dikit.

"Sa su sa su asu!"

MasyaAllah.

Pas banget Zaki ngomong begitu, Kuroko dengan gesitnya geplak bibir Zaki.

Plak!

"Buset?!" Kise pongo medadak

Zaki dengan tidak elitnya digeplak Kuroko.

"Bahasanya tolong."

Si Kise yang ngeliat secara live Zaki di geplak Kuroko ngakak so hard, ampe lupa apa tujuannya ke marih.

"Ngakak njer, Preman kena geplak Kuroko yawla."

Zaki yang mulutnya abis di geplak Kuroko ngerengut, manyun, dan segala rupa muka lagi bete.

"Yaudah lu bantuin Kuroko dulu, hari ini kan bagian lu bantuin besok baru gua. Dah gua mau bayar token listrik dolo, mau nitip ga?" Tanya Kise alih-alih mau berdamai biar ngga kena sambit sendal buluknya si Zaki.

"Vanila milkshake."

"Lah Kuroko- _chi_ kan jualan milkshake masa beli milkshake?"

"Beliin aja."

Kise pen nampol tapi sayang. Unyu-unyu gemes.

"Eskrim satu rasa coklat." (Lagi)

 _Dasar lu manusia-manusia kampret_.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit Kise kembali bergabung bersama Zaki dan Kuroko, sekalian memberikan titipan teman-temannya itu.

"Gratisan kan Kis?"

"Kampret lu zak."

Kuroko yang ngelihat cuma bisa geleng-geleng sajah, yah resiko punya teman kaya Tom & Jerry begini lah, dikit-dikit berantem. Untung Kuroko sabar orangnya.

Mereka akhirnya selesai membantu Kuroko membereskan barang dagangannya dan siap untuk pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba-

 _Baby shark dododoodo.. baby shark dodoodo.. baby shark dodododo.. baby shark..._

 _"Hallo Assalamualaikum"_

 _"Waalaikumsalam"_

Kise yang lagi megang kontener beradu pandang dengan Kuroko, "Siapa?"

 _"Eh [Name] kenapa? Tumben telpon."_

 _"Aku kerumah tapi kamu gak ada."_

 _"E-eh kamu di-dirumah?!"_

 _"Iya aku tunggu ya."_

 _"Waalaikumsalam."_

Kuroko dan Kise kepo siapa yang nelpon si Zaki. Soalnya mukanya sumringah gitu abis ditelpon, feeling Kuroko sih kayanya si mantan.

"Mantan bang?" Tanya Kuroko.

Zaki yang kayanya udah ngebet banget langsung ngacir, dan megeluarkan kunci motor miliknya. Lalu berlari ke parkiran.

"Lu sama Kise dulu ya, gue ada urusan bentar oke?"

Abis ngomong gitu Zaki pun bablas. Kuroko cuma menghela napasnya, mandang Kise dengan tampang melas yang cute pengen di rape, Kise Istighfar.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Kuroko harus nebeng di motor racing yang di bawa Kise. Kuroko harus tabah, jok turun licin duduk kek bebek nonggeng.

Astagfirullah

"Maap ya, motor gua lagi di bengkel-ssu jadi terpaksa minjem punya si Daki." Jelas si Kise biar Kuroko gak salah paham.

MasyaAllah, ternyata ini motor kampret kepunyaan si keling Aomine. Kuroko cuma ngangguk doi sudah mager ngomong, pen pulang ngantuk pen bubu. Kise pun langsung ngegas.

Zaki yang udah sampe di depan pagar rumah celingukan, deg-degan mau liat mantan. Ia tidak langsung masuk, mulutnya komat-kamit shalawatan berharap diberi ketenangan. Secara mantannya main ke rumah coeg!

Pengecut lu, mana yang katanya preman pengkolan masa ketemu mantan aja takut.

Akhirnya dengan jantung deg-degan badan gemeteran ia pun masuk ke rumah baru berapa langkah Zaki jalan mantannya keluar dari dalem rumah Zaki.

"Zaki?"

Subhanllah Zaki melongo, manis bat yawla mantan gue sekarang..

"Apa kabar?" [Name] mengulurkan tangannya niat silahturahmi.

Tangan Zaki gemeteran, keringet dingin oey.

Zaki menuyuruh [Name] untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mereka ketawa-ketawa, ngobrol segala macem hal sampe lupa waktu solat.

"Zak udah solat belom?"

"Astagfirullah gue blm solat, Gue solat dulu ya [Name]."

Walaupun dia preman Zaki tetep beribadah. Lah? Emang pahalanya diterima? Percaya lah Zaki sudah insap teman.

Semenjak ia putus dengan [Name] Zaki mulai berubah, bukan berarti cap preman itu hilang dalam sekejap. Cap itu tetap melekat pada diri Zaki, berkat ceramah teman-temannya terutama Kuroko kampret yang doyan banget kultumin Zaki. Ia pun perhalan berubah.

 _Dengan kekuatan bulan berubah lah!_

Tapi Zaki galau, walaupun dirinya sudah berubah tapi kenapa hati dan perasannya terhadap [Name] tidak berubah. Selalu sama, selalu sayang, selalu cinta, selalu kangen gak tau apa Zaki pen move on?!

Sekeras apa pun mencoba, ia belum bisa melupakan [Name]. Zaki masih teringat betul kenangan indahnya bersama [Name] dulu saat sekolah, saat dirinya ketahuan malak dipengkolan lalu dijewer, ketahuan ngudud diatap sekolah di tendang, ketahuan nonton b*kep TERCYDUK, prepare tawuran tertangkap.

Lah si [Name] pacarnya Zaki apa guru BK njer?

Semua itu sangatlah romantis. Pokoke joget lah.

.

.

.

Selesai sudah Zaki solat, ia kembali mengobrol dengan [Name]. Membicarakan banyak hal, duh kalo begini mah rasanya Zaki pen balikan! Gagal move on kan.

Setahun sudah dirinya putus dengan [Name] namun ia belum juga mendapatkan tambatan hati yang baru, Zaki masih terpaku, terbayang-bayang [Name]. Fix Zaki gagal move on.

"Zak.."

"Ya [Name]?"

"Sebenernya aku ke sini mau ngasih sesuatu ke kamu."

Zaki yang lihat wajah serius [Name] seketika tegang, pikiran negatif Zaki berkumpul.

 _Astagfirullah ada apaan ya._

[Name] mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, terlihat seperti amplop tapi lumayan gede. Zaki gak bisa nebak benda apa yang dikeluarkan ole mantannya itu.

"Aku mau kasih ini." Kata [Name] sambil memberikan amplop gede dan tebal berwarna silver itu.

Pas Zaki liat, tiba-tiba Zaki melongo cengo. Tertuliskan kepada Zaki & partner di tempat, [NAME] dan [HANAMIYA].

 _ASTAGFIRULLAH.. GUE DITINGGAL NIKAH AMA MANTAN..._

Zaki kicep.

"Zak? Kamu gapapa?"

Zaki gatau mau bereaksi kaya gimana, hatinya remuk ke legrekan rengginang.

"Yaudah, aku mau kasih itu aja. Makasih ya jangan lupa dateng yaa..oiya aku pamit dulu, udah malem salam buat tante sama om assalamualaikum."

Zaki ditinggal alone.

Pas banget mantan Zaki pamit pulang, terdengar ketawa ngakak dari luar. Reflek Zaki keluar dan ngeliat Kise sama Kuroko yang lagi nahan ngakak

"GUA NGAKAK YA LORD TEMEN GUE DI TINGGAL NIKAH AMA MANTAN."

Reflek Zaki geplak kepala Kise keras.

"LU BEDUA NGAPAIN DISINI KAMVRET?!"

"Maaf bang, ga sengaja [Name] ngasih kita undangan nikahnya juga ke kita."

"BODO AMAT GUE GA PEDULIIIII B*NGSATTTTTT."

Kuroko geleng-geleng kepala, udah deh kalo kaya begini mah susah. Zaki pun masuk lagi ke dalem terus tiduran tengkurep.

"Hikkss " Zaki ngelap ingusnya pake kerah hoodienya.

Kise ama Kuroko geleng-geleng kepala.

"Alah kelakuan doang lu preman zak, hati mah kaya berbi."

"Makanya jangan berharap sama mantan."

"Bacot."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

ASTAGFIRULLAH APA INI wkwk akhirnya saya bisa nistahin chara sangar ini, terima kasih yg sebelumnya sudah mau review luv u atau baca cerita alay nan gaje ini...

Kira2 berikutnya siapaa ya?

Review monggo~


	4. Chapter 4

"kids jaman now"

.

.

.

Ketahuilah bahwa setiap orang ingin terlihat keren dan terkenal. Apalagi remaja zaman sekarang yang sering kita sebut-sebut sebagai "kids jaman now", mulai dari tampil dengan kekinian, bahasa gaul yang bermunculan, pamer ini itu, cuma buat nambah love di kolom instogramnya saja, apalagi kelakuannya yang kadang bikin geleng-geleng kepala, pokoknya tingkahnya itu bikin perdebatan.

Sebut saja Satsuki seorang cewek cantik dari Bandung blasteran Jepang, yang dikenal karna wajahnya mirip idol dari negara perwibuan sana. Doi ini adalah seorang selebgram yang sumpah terkenal sekale di medsos, followersnya lumayan banyak bisalah buat beli Minder joy sekardus. Si Satsuki ini rupanya udah kaya panutan khususnya buat para netizen yang pastinya kids jaman now juga.

Bikin heboh karna ngecat rambutnya jadi warna pink, padahal dirinya masih sekolah. Sekolah mana yang muridnya boleh rambutnya diwarnain pink?

 _Teiko koukou bang._

Langsung saja kolom komentar pada akun intagram momoisatsu_69 miliknya dibanjiri komentar netizen.

Itu belum seberapa, Satsuki sering Ngevlog kegiatan sehari-harinya plus masalah percintaan dengan pacar terrjintahnya yang sebenarnya gak ada penting-pentingnya buat hidup kita, lalu snapgram aksi dugem bareng geng sesama selebgram lainnya, dan segala macam kegiatannya yang bersifat kontroversi.

Penampilan si boleh cantik tapi kelakuan sungguh tidak patut ditiru, padahal dirinya baru menginjak kelas 2 sma namun kelakuan ah sudahlah.

Seperti yang dikutip pada LAINTODAY, baru-baru ini berita tersebut memuat kabar tentang Satsuki si selebgram yang kini sedang menggarap mv dalam single perdana miliknya featuring seorang yang ngakunya sebagai rapper terkenal.

 _Fak. Apakah kamu titisan awkiran?_

Fix hyakyuu pasento. Satsuki adalah titisan mbah jambrong, eh maksudnya awkiran.

Kita tunggu saja hasilnya pemirsa.

Beda Satsuki beda lagi dengan Riko namun dirinya juga korban kids jaman now, sepintas si terlihat normal-normal saja. Dia adalah anak dari seorang guru olahraga sebuah sekolah menengah negeri di Jakarta, anaknya pintar dan rajin. Sering juara umum di sekolahnya, gak cuma akademik tapi juga non akademik. Tapi apa sih yang membuat ia jadi kids jaman now?

Sering pacaran sembarangan.

Kelakuan kids jaman now yang berikutnya adalah tidak tahu malu. Pacaran sudah sangat lebay, tidak tahu aturan, dan sembarangan pokoknya merusak moral.

Iyap, doi ini adalah pacar dari ketua tim basket di sekolahnya Hyuuga Junpei. Persis kids jaman now, mereka adalah contoh yang kurang baik padahal reputasi mereka itu membanggakan. Mereka terlibat cinta lokasi, saat Riko menjabat sebagai pelatih tim basket menggantikan ayahnya.

Mereka pernah kepergok berciuman dipojok kelas, yang jelas-jelas disana terpasang sebuah cctv. Itu bukan hal pertama bagi mereka, sebab sebelumnya mereka dikabarkan pernah melakukannya juga ditempat lain, tempat umum pula. Duh, kok bisa ya.

Pokoknya pas banget deh sama kelakuan kids jaman now.

Ngga cuma itu, rupanya kita sebagai pengguna media sosial pun juga harus dengsn bijak menggunakannya. Kalau sampai melenceng-

"Tok..tok..tok _keisatsu_ desu."

Tercyduklah kita.

Semua bisa kita dapatkan dari internet, mulai dari berita, barang belanjaan, bahkan jodoh sekali pun bagi yang beruntung. Kelakuan kids jaman now ini lah yang bisa membuat kolom timeline medsos kita ramai di penuhi komentar netizen yang terpicu akibat ulah post kampret mereka. Reaksinya para netizen ini lah yang kadang lebih bikin ngakak dari pada si pembuat post itu sendiri. Ada berbagai macam reaksi teman, mulai dari yang masa bodo, diambil santai saja, terus ada yang sok jadi pahlawan penengah yang gayanya sok bijaksana, netral, ada pula yang marah-marah, sok alim, yang ngelawak pun juga ada, tipe gajelas, orang-orang bermulut kotor pun jangan ditanya disitu lah mereka beraksi, tipe jomblo yang ngebet pacaran pun juga bisa ditemukan di kolom komentar loh guys.

Macam-macam bukan?

Katakanlah mereka para pencari sensasi si "kids jaman now" itu kebanyakan mengonsumsi micin, generasi micin, susunya terbuat dari micin, micin syndrom- ah sudahlah. Hem ya, lafal wajib yang sering kita dengar.

 _Kasian banget kamu cin, selalu jadi bahan bullyan._

Jadi teman pergunakan medsos kalian sebaik-baiknya. Dan juga jadilah orang yang tidak gampang terjurumus, ingin ngehits si boleh tapi ingat harus dengan karya yang positif. Jangan cuma jadi kaum pengikut "kids jaman now".

Authornote: Disini ada beberapa tokoh yang gue angkat ke permukaan anjay, jadi maafkan jika judulnya itu tidak tertera tokoh utamanya dengan pasti, sejujurnya gue takut tercyduk juga hahaha. Ini hanya fanfic semata, yang kebetulan isinya memang keresahan apa yang gue rasakan ttg kelakuan anak jaman sekarang. So ada yg setuju sama gue? angkat besi! Eh ga maksudnya angkat tangan.

So please jangan ciduk gue.

Who's next?

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Eh kampret, dengerin gue dong kalo lagi ngomong."

"Diem dulu apa si, gak liat orang lagi seru?!"

"Eh anjir, apanya yang seru ngeliatin gituan?! Ga penting b*go!"

"Oey kagami!

Pria yang dipanggil Kagami itu mengambil paksa handphone milik lelaki berkulit dekil yang untungnya ganteng itu

"Perhatiin aku kalo kita lagi berdua!"

MasyaAllah.

"Iih, apansi lu mi? Kok baper amat, kaya cewe pms lu ah!"

"A-H-O-M-I-N-E DENGERIN GUE KEK KAMPRET LU!"

"Yaudah sini balikin dulu hape gue ah! Nanggung!"

Kagami gedeg ia pun menyerahkan handphone dengan lambang apel digigit itu kepada Aomine.

"Wes jangan dilempar dong mi! Astagfirullah."

Kagami bete ngerengut imut, karena si Aomine ini lebih milih liat vlog selebgram yang katanya temen masa kecilnya itu. Dibanding dengan bermain basket bersama Kagami.

"Lu berubah."

Aomine speechles, ia garuk-garuk kepala bingung. Kenapa bisa si Kagami yang buas ini jadi kaya cewek pms yawla. Ia pun akhirnya melog out akun medsos miliknya menyudahi kegiatan yang ia sadari ngga ada pentingnya itu. Lalu mendekati wajah Kagami perlahan, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan napas dari keduanya. Tangan Aomine menangkup wajah memandang Kagami sekilas lalu-

PLAK

Kagami menampar pipi Aomine keras

"Gelo maneh!"


	5. Chapter 5

Terima kasih untuk kalian yg mereview ff saya, thank you so much. Btw untuk **Yuuki Azusa** makasih saya jd terpicu buat nistahin Akashi.

So this is it!

Akashi bandar bokep

.

.

.

Setelah membahas kelakuan Nijimura seorang laki-laki medit nan bejad binti gatau diri ketika ia berlaku hemat, sekarang mari sisihkan sedikit waktu santai kalian untuk membahas kelakuan bejad lainnya. Bahasannya kali ini jatuh kepada sohib Nijimura yang katanya adalah adik kelas saat SMPnya dulu.

Siapa?

Iyap betul sekali Akashi Seijuuro, yang beberapa waktu lalu mampir ke rumah babang Niji.

Doi ini merupakan adik kelas Nijimura sekaligus rekan setim basketnya jaman SMP, iya walau ujung-ujungnya kapten tim jatuh juga ke Akashi.

Ah serius lu ji cuma adik kelas? Cuma kouhai? Cuma **mantan** rekan setim bukan mantan **enaena** lu ji?

Udah deh ji nggak usah ngelak, seberapa keras apapun diri lu lari dari kenyataan lu ga bakal bisa lari dari tangan fujoshi NijiAka. Apapun bisa jadi kenyataan ji tentang lu berdua gak cuma soal enaena, lu kawinin Akashi ampe Akashi bunting aja bisa!

Wah _pelangi_ dong

Iyalah! Namalu aja Niji berarti cocok lah belok!

Oke stop.

Akashi ini emang lelaki yang ganteng nan rupawan jadi gak heran kalo gadis-gadis abg ampe tua pun ikut ngejar-ngejar dia.

"KYAAA... AKASHI-SAMA."

"KYAAAA SEIJUURO-KUN."

"KYAAAAAA... OUJI-SAMA."

"AAHHH... HUSBANDO GUAAA."

"AHHHHH PACAR GUAAAAAA."

"AAAA MALING KUTANG."

Segala macam pesona Akashi memang mampu meluluhkan para gadis-gadis, wajahnya yang ganteng, kulitnya yang putih, bukan cuma penampilannya saja Akashi juga orang pintar, sporty ah pokoknya semuanya tapi kurang tinggi aja.

Bhak.

Walaupun ia terlihat sempurna dimata orang-orang Akashi tetaplah manusia biasa, manusia tempatnya salah dan khilaf! Karna kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah SWT.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang salah dan khilaf, Akashi pernah melakukan sebuah kesalah fatal yang mengakibatkan dirinya tercyduk. Oh jangan berpikir bahwa seorang Akashi yang kalian puja-puja itu tidak luput dari kekhilafan, justru ia adalah biangnya.

Apasi yang menyebabkan seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang digandang-gandangkan sebagai laki-laki sempurna bisa tercyduk?

Akashi mantan bandar porn video kena ciduk saat razia dadakan.

Astagfirullah.

Iya porn video, pilem biru... Elah bokep!

Kejadian ini terjadi saat ia duduk dibangku SMA ketika Akashi masih mendapat predikat bandar bokep pro.

Inilah akibat ia sering bergaul dengan Aomine anak STM sebelah teman saat SMPnya dulu, kelakuan bejad hidup mendekati madesu!

Awal mula Akashi kenal situs bejat ini adalah ketika generasi micin- Generation of Miracle a.k.a Kiseki no Sedai baru terbentuk di SMP elitnya dulu. Dirinya kemudian bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Aomine rekan setimnya yang pada saat itu masih di kapteni oleh si medit Nijimura.

Lalu mereka pun akrab sampai pada waktunya Aomine mulai menjerumuskan Akashi yang notabene anak baik-baik. Aomine melakukannya secara bertahap, mulai dari mengirimi akashi gambar-gambar erotis, meminjamkam majalah dewasa kepunyaan Aomine, kemudian ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi yaitu memberinya link doujin R18 serta menyuruhnya membaca novel bergenre hard mature.

Sungguh busuk kelakuanmu Aomine.

Namun itu semua tidak membuat Akashi goyah, ia bisa menahan segala suguhan bejad dari teman madesu itemnya itu, Akashi tak terangsang. Akashi masih ingat dosa.

Njir! Lu pikir yang lu liat dan baca itu tadi gak bikin dosa?!

Hingga pada akhirnya Aomine mengeluarkan jurus wasiat kakek (kake bokep) yaitu memberinya sebuah porn video lalu menyuruhnya untuk menonton, dan disitulah Akashi tergoyahkan, pendiriannya tergantikan Akashi keenakan. Akashi anak pintar ia sadar bahwasannya ia juga seorang lelaki yang butuh olahraga dan cemilan.

Ia ingat betul selepas kepergian Nijimura ke Amerika pada waktu itu dan bertepatan kenaikan Akashi menjadi seorang kapten tim basket, ia juga mendapatkan predikat sebagai bandar bokep dan memulai bisnis barunya pada saat itu.

.

.

.

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga dirinya lulus dan diterima di SMA yang lagi-lagi ternama bercap elit. Tapi Akashi gelisah, ia takut jika murid-murid disini terlalu kaku dan ah- tidak bejad seperti teman SMPnya dulu. Akashi harus putar otak.

Sasuga Aomine bisa bikin anak orang jadi bandar bokep proman- profesional. Aomine Daiki Madesu, piktor, mesum, ero, hentai the best ever.

Panasonic goblek award kategori chara terbokep nominasinya adalah Aomine, Akashi, Daiki, Seijuuro

Fak.

Tapi itu salah. Akashi salah menerka, sebab apa?

Teman-teman barunya ternyata lebih bejad daripada Kiseki no Sedai atau pun yang lain. Akashi pun memulai bisnis di tempat barunya.

Bodo amat soal Akashi yang kaya raya, bisnis ini bikin greget.

 **Emang gak bisa apa download sendiri tanpa harus bayar jasa bandar bokepnya si Akashi?!**

Gak, karna Akashi tahu betul seperti apa tipe kesukaan pelanggannya. Dan juga Video Akashi berkualitas, Bluray, no sensor, pokoknya asoy lah, terus link hanya Akashi yang tahu.

 **Yaudah kalo gitu cari aja sendiri!**

Gak bisa, gak bakal dapet yang pas ujung-ujung pasti minta dicariin Akashi. Bandar dabes.

 **Yowes bagi lah!**

Bagi? Bayar jasa Akashi lah, gada yang gratis mang.

Itulah kemampuan Akashi mampu mengendalikan seseorang, jelas tuan kita ini Absolut.

Bukan berati menjadi bandar bokep ini gampang teman, sebab Akashi harus pintar-pintar bertransaksi. Bukan cuma demi kesenangan ataupun kenikmatan semata, ia pun haru tetap menjaga kenyamanan terhadap pelanggannya dan yang terpenting adalah sebuah kepercayaan.

Karena apa?

Ini bokep coyyyyyyy, ketauan guru BP habis lah Akashi. Karena rentan tercyduk ia pun harus selalu berhati-hati, biar bagaimana pun juga reputasi Akashi harus tetap terjaga.

"SEI ADA STOK BARU GAK?!" teriak Nebuya, senpai Akashi dan rekan setim basket Akashi sekaligus pelanggan tetapnya.

Akashi mendelik kearah kakak kelas kekernya kaya Agung Hercules.

 _"Tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindar lagi kala ku coba menyapamu astuti"_

Nggak liat keadaan lagi latihan apa si ntuh orang?! Ntar ada yang tahu gimana?! Akashi pun menghampiri laki-laki keker itu seusai meng'shoot bola dalam ring basket.

"Toa bgt lu."

"Oiya sorry lupa! Eh serius lu masih ada stok baru ga buat gua?" Tanya si Nebuya yang mukanya sumpah napsu.

"Emang yang kemarin udah diliat bang?"

"Ck elah udeh lah, ga bisa nunggu lama-lama soal gituan gua mah."

Akashi memandang horor ke arah Nebuya, "Napsu amat lu njir."

"Hehe gatel Sei."

Anjirrr...

"Yaudah ntar pulang abis latihan."

"Zeeb mang."

.

.

.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak pelanggan yang ia suguhkan video hasil unduhannya rupanya Akashi memang belum sadar akan perbuatannya. Akashi belum kena batunya, seakan sudah lupa dengan dosa Akashi semakin gila-gilaan menjadi bandar.

Saat ini kbm tengan berlangsung dikelas Akashi, suasana terlihat adem ayem saja. Sebelum sebuah kegaduhan muncul.

"Apa-apan ini?! Berani-beraninya kamu main hp terus nonton video ginian dijam saya!"

"Ng-nnnggaak bu-bukan pak!"

"Pake ngeles segala lagi kamu, dapet dari mana video ginian? Jawab bapak?!"

Dibelakang, teman Akashi kepergok oleh pak Gouto saat sedang mononton sebuah video pemberiannya, Akashi sumpah panik. Dirinya saat ini tengah menyumpah serapahkan temannya itu.

 _Begoooo amat si luuu napsu amat ampe nonton pas kbm! Gobloookkkkkkkk._

Akashi yang duduknya dipinggir depan dekat jendela itu duduk dengan gelisah, yaiyalah?! Gimana gak gelisah reputasinya disini dipertaruhkan!

"Bapak tanya sekali lagi, dapet dari mana nih bokep nak?

Si murid yang tengah di desak oleh gurunya panik, keringat dingin sebiji duren-jagung keluar deras mengalir dari pelipisnya. Bibir gemetar, matanya bergerak kesana kemari ia panik bukan main. Tapi ia ingat kode etik penggunaan jasa Akashi bahwa kepercayaan adalah nomor 1.

Teman Akashi pun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tentang asal video tersebut yang didapatnya. Akashi yang tengah duduk kearah temannya yang sedang di Interogasi dengan tatapan mengancam.

Lu kasi tau abis idup lu.

Begitu lah kira-kira arti dari tatapannya.

Suasana di kelas Akashi pun mendadak berubah tegang. Berharap-harap cemas dengan kejadiaan ini.

"Oke kalo kamu gak ngaku." Pak Gouto kembali ke depan.

Akashi bernapas lega, "safe."

"SEKARANG SEMUANYA DIAM, KITA ADAKAN RAZIA."

Akashi kaget tangannya bergerak tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tempat pensil miliknya.

"Nah, Sei mohon bantuannya."

"Siap pak."

.

.

.

Akashi dengan sangat terpaksa menjalankan perintah gurunya, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti perintah gurunya tersebut karena memang Akashi lah ketua kelasnya. Razia di mulai dari baris paling belakang, teman Akashi yang tadi kepergok maju kedepan. Akashi memeriksa satu persatu hp kepemilikan teman-temannya.

Dilihat dari luar tampang Akashi sih tenang-tenang saja, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa nyatanya Akashi-

Panik-panik ajaib.

Pokoknya Akashi kudu wajib akting sebagus-bagusnya saat ini.

 _Gak, hp gue aman gada apa-apanya. Video semua udah dihapus. Oke sip gausah panik oke tenang.. tarik napas buang.._

Sementara Akashi sedang menetralisir rasa paniknya seseorang masuk mengetuk pintu kelas Akashi.

"Iya masuk."

Datanglah seorang senpai Akashi.

 _NGAPAIN LU KEMARII BANGKEEEE?_

"Ah nak jumi kebetulan, bisa bantu bapak gak?"

Mayuzumi membawa setumpuk kertas ujian yang sudah ia masukan ke dalam map dengan rapih, ia menyerahkan tumpukan kertas itu ke meja guru pak Gouto.

"Bantu apa?"

Mayuzumi yang pada dasarnya anak pendiem ini kadang emang suka nurut-nurut aja, bukan berarti bloon. Mayuzumi pintar dan soleh, ia adalah anak Marawis di Razukan ini bacaan alqurannya bagus banget bikin adem. Tapi sayang dia agak-agak judes, dan suka menyendiri dan wibu akut.

Garis bawahi **wibu akut** , iyap Mayuzumi kakak kelas Akashi sekaligus rekan setim basketnya Akashi ini anak marawis tapi wibu. Pernah sesekali Akashi ingin menjerumuskan kakak kelasnya itu dengan metode persis yang Aomine lakukan padanya dulu, namun Mayuzumi menolak itu semua.

Pernah Akashi sampai mengiriminya bokep dengan pemain wanitanya bercosplay chara kesukaannya nicho dari love live. Mayuzumi menontonnya, kemudian ia sadar pada menit ke 15 bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah dosa.

Ia pun langsung wudhu, solat dan berdoa-

Tobat.

Sejak saat itu ia tidak menyukai Akashi atas sifat buruknya itu. Ingin sekali ia menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar.

"Bantu Akashi razia hp jum."

Mayuzumi memandang seisi kelas Akashi ia melihat tatapan tegang para adik kelasnya itu. Oh rupa ia datang pada saat yang tidak tepat.

Namun perlahan ia melihat Akashi dibaris belakang, seakan mengerti dengan situasi ini Mayuzumi mengangguk.

"Maaf pak saya masih ada tugas dikelas." Tolak Mayuzumi sopan.

Pak Gouto pun ikut mengangguk mengerti, "oh yasudah gapapa makasih loh jum."

"Tapi boleh saran pak?"

"Hmm ya?"

"Sebelum bapak curigain semua anak disini, gimana kalo mulai dari kepalanya dulu."

Akashi merasa kegap pas kakak kelas yang pernah ia berusaha nistahkan itu menyebut-nyebut kepala. Akashi merasa ia dijebak oleh Mayuzumi.

 _Bang Jum kamvretttt awasss lu nantiiiii_

"Kepala?"

"Iya saya permisi pak."

Mayuzumi pergi dengan menyisakan kebingungan, "kepala? Kepala sekolah?"

"Yang dimaksud kepala itu berarti pemimpin kan?"

"Iya pak! Berarti yang dimaksud kak Zumi itu pemimpinin di kelas ini pak!"

"Wah iya bener. Jadi.. maksudnya disini BAPAK GITU?"

Ketika teman-teman serta gurunya sedang asik memikirkan apa maksud kepala yang dibilang oleh Mayuzumi, Akashi perlahan berjalan memutar ke mejanya. Namun teriakan teman wanitanya mengagetkan serta meruntuhkan semua ketenangan Akashi.

"AH BUKAN MAKSUDNYA KETUA KELAS!"

Akashi kicep.

Sumpah gada apa pun iya kan... gue udah apus kan...

Rupanya Akashi tengah mengingat isi folder yang berada di hp miliknya. Pak Gouto pun konek dan menyambangi Akashi.

"Sei? Boleh bapak melihat hpmu?"

Gerakan Akashi menjadi kaku. Mereka semu berkumpul di meja Akashi, ia pun mengeluarkan hp keluaran terbaru Ipon Z miliknya, dan memberikannya ke pak Gouto. Pak Gouto pun membuka hp Akashi.

"Sei password?"

"0 4 kali pak."

Pak Gouto pun mulai memerika setiap golder yang tersimpan dalam hp Akashi.

 _Demi dewa gue panik anjir_

Suasana diam dan tegang, pak Gouto masih sibuk memeriksa hp Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri dilanda panik luar biasa, teman-temannya pun mulai ikut resah beberapa fans genit serta teman lelaki (pelanggan) Akashi berspekulasi.

"Masa sih husbando gue nista?"

"Ga mungkin pasti ini keisengan haters Seijuuro!"

"Mungkin Akashi lelah."

"Akashi juga laki men butuh asupan."

"Gak adaa kok inii.." ucap pak Gouto.

KAN? BENER KAN?!

Akashi menjerit girang, soalnya ia yakin betul bajwa doeinya itu telah menghapus semua video, gambar, chat histori di browser hpnya.

"Tapi bentar-"

Akashi ga jadi tenang, rasanya pengen pulang.

"Folder burung inii... apaan Sei?"

 _CELAKA DUA BELAS._

 _KOK ADA? KOK NEMU? PERADAAN UDAH DI HAPUS SEMUA NJIR._

 _MATI AKU GURUKU TAU._

"I-itu.."

Pak Gouto pun membuka folder bernama "burung" itu dan melihat isinya. Dan seisi kelas heboh, Akashi terbukti menyimpan porn video. Kemudian Akashi diamankan si ruang BK Rakuzan untuk dimintai keterangan.

Hukumannya apaan nih buat Akashi?

"Enaena sama Mayuzumi!" Jawab salah satu orang perempuan teman kelas Akashi

Astagfirullah

Dan sejak peristiwa itu lah Akashi taubat dirinya khilaf dan tidak menyentuh perbuatan bejad itu nya lagi.

Akashi melambaikan tangan ke kamera.

.

.

.

HAHAAHHAHA RASAKAN ITU AKASHI(?) so gimana menurut kalian? Mind to review?

Mangga atuh.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Akashi kini sedang merenungkan perbuatannya di rooftop sekolah tentang 3 tahun lebih belakangan ini, sungguh dirinya benar-benar madesu. Ini akibat kebrengsekan Aomine, Akashi ingin marah, ingin dendam tapi biar bagaimana pun juga Aomine adalah sahabatnya.

"Udah sadar?"

"Bacot u bang."

"Senga amat lu ma kakak kelas."

Mayuzumi membuka light novel miliknya lalu duduk dibawah bersandar pagar.

"Gue pengen lu berada dijalan yang benar."

Akashi belum pernah mendengar Mayuzumi kakak kelasnya yang irit bicara itu perhatian padanya, tapi sekarang ia lega bahwa nyatanya ia salah. Mayuzumi adalah orang yang perhatian ealaupun kata-katanya itu bikin sakit hati.

"Gue sadar gue salah, itu dosa."

"Bagus kalo gitu."

Akashi mengangguk dan tersenyum samar.

"Btw bang Jum.."

Akashi mengambil sebuah paper bag yang ia taruh dekat tembok dan memberikannya ke Mayuzumi.

"HAA.. NICHOOOO ASTAGAH SEI. WAIFU GUE."

Isinya 2 figur Love live, 3 poster serta serta album love live terbaru.

Mayuzumi memeluk Akashi erat.

"THANKS BEB MUAH."

"Bngst wibu lu njir."

.

.

Owari.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks lagi buat kalian yg udah ngikutin cerita kampret ini, kali ini buat **Prince'ss218** nijixmomo

.

.

.

Nijimura ikut Fan meeting

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah dibahas sebelumnya tentang kehidupan dan trend anak jaman sekarang "Kids Jaman Now" yang sedang melanda di negara kita, atau orang kampret bilang negara "wkwkland". Kelakuan Kids Jaman Now ini memang gak ada habisnya, seperti kata pepatah "mati satu tumbuh seribu" ilang satu ya muncul lagi yang model baru. Satu persatu anak-anak kelebihan micin ini makin bermunculan dan menyebabkan keresahan secara emosional, yang dapat mengganggu jiwa dan raga khususnya kami kids old.

Tapi sepertinya ini gak berlaku buat kids old kita yang satu ini, sabab musabab doi ini old tapi jiwa kids jaman now. Aduh pokoknya geli banget deh!

Ternyata bukan cuma punya kelakuan yang geblek tetapi rupanya doi ini ketularan virus ekstrak mastin bermicin ini.

Siapa sih?

Nijimura medit.

Aryu kiding mih?

Iya si Nijimura yang kita ketahui orang termedit di knb (versi fanfic saya) terjangkit virus kids jaman now. Bukannya sibuk ngerjain skripsi biar cepet wisuda malah nontonin vlog selebgram.

Fak banget lu ji madesu amat hobi lu.

Siapa lagi selebgram hitz masa kini kalo bukan si Momoi Satsuki. Iya yang cewek bandung-jepun itu, yang buah dada kek balon aer. Usut punya usut kelakuan si Satsuki ini akan mengadakan fan meeting yang diadakan di sebuah mall Jakarta.

What the fuck are you doing?

Ini lah jaman dimana lu kelebihan micin tapi bisa terkenal. Ketimbang lu punya karya yang positif dan berdedikasi tapi kalah sama yang modal foto cantik doang, vlog kegiatan plus drama percintaan milik Satsuki yang notabene sangat tidak berfaedah ini. Hanya karena itu Satsuki bisa melahirkan sebuah pemuja, sebuah fansclub penganut kids jaman now dimana-mana.

Tentu hal ini tidak boleh disia-siakan oleh Satsuki, ia pun langsung mengadakan fan meeting teruntuk fans-fans gemblungnya. Mendengar hal tersebut Niji terpicu, buru-buru boking tiket acaranya.

"Lu lagi ngapain ji?" Tanya Kasamatsu selonjoran di kasur sambil makan yupi.

"Mesen tiket."

"Tiket? Lu mau kemana? Balik?"

"Kagak."

"Lah terus mau kemana?"

Nijimura ngengok kearah Kasamatsu yang sedang selonjoran, lalu kembali sibuk dengan lepinya (laptop).

"Ohhh...Tiket konser?"

Nijimura mendesah keenakan- eh bukan gitu maksudnya, Nijimura mendesah kesal karena si Kasamatsu kepo dan bawel banget hari ini.

"Kepo lu."

"Dih kok nyolot si?!" Kasamatsu bangun dari selonjorannya dan merebut lepi lenopi milik Nijimura lalu melihatnya.

Setelah terlihat sebuah web berisikan info fan meeting "Satsuki Oppai Daisuki", Kasamatsu melongo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS JI?"

Kasamatsu memandang horor ke arah Nijimura, yang di pandang membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"APAAN INI MENJIJIKAN." Teriak Kasamatsu horni- eh horor.

Nijimura merebut kembali lepi miliknya dari tangan Kasamatsu, lalu kembali mengscroll info dari web tersebut.

"Lu mau ngapain?!"

"Mesen tiket dibilang."

"Ya ngapain?!"

"Ya ngapain kek suka-suka gue."

"Anjir serius ini gue!"

"Ya gue juga serius ah gue pen liet emang ga boleh apa?!" Nijimura sewot dengan memandang sinis Kasamatsu.

"COBA JELASKAN FAEDAHNYA APA JI?"

"Ah ilah recet banget lu mat, biarin kek suka-suka gue."

"AH FAK. APA FAEDAHNYA NONTON ANAK KEBANYAKAN MICIN JI?"

"Lu aja yang butik. Ini cakep ji si Momo."

"Cari sensasi sih iya. Ngga kelakuannya ga ada bagus-bagusnya ji."

Nijimura mendecak kesal, ia menulikan pendengarannya. Bodo amat sama si Kasamatsu! Yang penting pengen liat Satsuki!

MasyaAllah.

Kasamatsu cuma bisa elus dada berharap teman gebleknya ini mendapatkan hidayah dan pencerahan demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak Kasamatsu memprotes rencana Nijimura tentang pembokingan tiket fan meeting Selebgram Satsuki. Mereka berdua terlihat agak renggang belakangan ini, tentu saja ini membuat Kasamatsu gerah. Masa iya gara-gara masalah itu jadi slek?

Kasamatsu mencoba mengembalikan mood Nijimura dengan mentraktirnya mie ayam columbia langganan mereka. Dia mendatangi rumah Nijimura yang kebetulan sekali sang pemilik sedang menyiram kembang.

"Ji?"

Nijimura menengok ke arah Kasamatsu memanggil. Namun, Ia mengacuhkan Kasamatsu dengan buang muka lalu melanjutkan ritual siram kembangnya.

 _Kok judes amat? Yang harusnya judes kan gue?!_

"Ji buka kek, temen main ke rumah juga."

Nijimura mematikan keran dan menggeletakan selang di rumput halaman rumahnya, lalu menghampiri gerbang dan membukanya agar Kasamatsu masuk.

"Thanks ji, oiya ni buat lu." Kasamatsu menyerahkan kantong plastik hitam yang berisikan mie ayam ke Nijimura, namun temannya hanya memandangi kantong plastik tersebut.

"Apaan ni?"

"Biasa, kesukaan."

"Basi banget pake iming-imingin gue mie ayam."

Kasamatsu elus pantat.

"Ji kok lu baper gini si?"

Njimura diem, ngambek.

"Pokoknya gue mau ikut fan meetingMomoi."

Kasamatsu heran kenapa si Niji jadi baperan? Salah apa coba Kasamatsu?

"Gak."

"Hah?"

"Gak boleh."

"Gak boleh kalo bukan gue yang nganter."

"Lah?"

.

.

.

Nijimura seneng jumpalitan akhirnya waktu telah tiba, setelah insiden baper ke Kasamatsu ia akhirnya dengan tenang bisa memesan tiket fan meeting Satsuki si Selebgram masa kini, atau yang sering kasamatsu sebut "anak kelebihan micin". Sejujurnya Kasamatsu empet melihat tingkah Satsuki, masih bocah masih sekolah kok lelakuan kaya orang dewasa pokoknya gak patut dicontoh.

Tapi mau dikata apapun dilarang begimana pun Nijimura batu.

"Pokoknya gue mau liat momoi."

Yah wes karepmu mas mas.

Kini tiket sudah di tangan Nijimura, tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnta Nijimura siap cus ke dada momoi.

.

.

.

Benar, ini sungguh benar. Kasamatsu mengantar Nijimura ke tempat fan meeting Satsuki, Nijimura di bonceng dengan motor Hatori milik Kasamatsu. Dua lelaki tamvan ini amat ambigu jika berduaaan, jelas saja toh merrka terlihat agak nganu apalagi jika kalian para fujo butuh asupan melihat hal ini.

"So sweet."

"Luuucuuk."

"Ih gregetan deh sama mereka berdua."

Atau yang sudah level hard.

"Kapan ciumanannya?"

"Kapan bagian rapenya?"

"Kapan adegan ena ena nya?"

Fak.

Sebenernya Nijimura gak enak, ya mau dibilang gimana pun babang Niji masih normal kok, masih suka wanita jadi geli juga kalo di giniin. Tapi kalo Akashi didepan mata yahh kepepet "aku si yes."

Nijimura sudah tidak sabar melihat si momoi maka disuruh ngebutlah Kasamtsu ini, "Mat ngebut dikit kek."

"Iye bawel banget si lu ji."

"Ck gue ga tahan Mat."

"Sabar kek ji."

"Nanti kalo penuh gimana njir?!"

Dengan begitu Kasamatsu menggas pol habis, bablas angin ne.

"Kok ambigu ya kamvret?"

Berkat jasa antar Kasamatsu, Nijimura sampai juga di tempat acara fan meeting yang akan segera di mulai. Walau dalam perjalanan mereka diwarnai oleh warna pelangi yang berarti- gak gitu maksudnya, diwarnai perdebatan mereka berdua akhirnya sampai dengan selamat. Saat ini mereka berada di parkiran dan bersiap-siap untuk menyambangi acara tersebut, Kasamatsu dan Nijmura kemudian menaiki lift untuk menuju ke lantai 3 tempat acaranya si Satsuki itu.

"Lu ngapain mat? Kan li gak ikutan?" Tanya Nijimura saat lift menunjukan lantai ke 2.

Yang hanya dijawab kasamatsu judes, "kepo."

Nijimura gedeg.

"Fak u lah mat."

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang "Momoi Satsuki Oppai Daisuki" Nijimura pun langsung menghampiri crew dan cek in tiket, ia pun langsung menyerbu bangku utama depan sebagai teman sepermeditan Kasamatsu melihat tingkah Nijimura cuma bisa Istighfar.

"Astagfirullah."

Tempat itu pun di penuhi oleh kids jaman now, dari yang low budget hingga yang modal. Sejauh mata memandang Nijimura terlihat girang, secara ia duduk paling depan, berharap dapet kecupan.

"AHHH MOMOI..."

"KISSS MEHHHH.."

"AAAA..."

"Ahnn..ah-"

Wut?

Kasamatsu menyingkir dan merapatkan diri ke dalam kedai kopi Sekarbucks, di situ ia memojokan diri sambil minum kopi dan gigit jari, "jiji gue liat lu ji!"

Sebenernya ia enggan melihat yang kaya begini, tapi karena Kasamatsu teman yang baik hati Kasamatsu rela buat Niji.

Itu mah namanya dikadalin kampret.

Walaupun dirinya sudah menyembunyikan diri tetap saja suasana disana memaksa dia untuk ikut ke acara kampret itu. Yaudah si pulang aja Mat? Ngapain lu ngejogrok di Sekarbucks?

"Ah gue balik aja lah geli."

Dengan begitu Kasamtasu pun keluar dari tempat itu saat hendak menuju lift matanya menangkap sesuatu. Kasamatsu melongo buru-buru ia menghampiri apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Mata Kasamatsu normal, gak minus, ngga juga kotok atau pun rabun ayam jadi ia gak mungkin kan salah liat. Di sana terlihat jelas di tempat sekumpulan anak micin (termasuk Nijimura) serta biangnya micin berkumpul sedang terjadi sebuah momen greget.

"AAAAHHHH OMYGOD."

"SHIT."

"MENANG BANYAK LU KAMPRET."

"WUUU WOO AHHHH..."

"NICE KIDS."

Di sana Nijimura medit yang kita tahu sebagai generasi kids old namun jiwa titisan kids now yang kelakuan bikin asem urat Kagetora kambuh- bikin hipertensi serta memberi efek geli yang menjijikan tengah membuat gempor warga wkwkland.

Nijimura Shuuzo mencium Momoi Satsuki.

Dasar kids jaman now gak tau apa mereka sedang ditempat umum?

Sontak Kasamatsu malu, geli dan arrgh...

"NIJIMURA BANGSAT GUE GELI." Kemudian Kasamatsu lari dan masuk ke dalam lift seorang diri.

Dari luar lift terdengar sorak para kids kebanyakan micin yang menganggu mental dan moral bangsa.

Kasamatsu jongkok dan bergumam, "bawa aku pergi dari sini.."

End?

.

.

HAHAHAHA WHAT DEHEL? Maapkeun saya kalo cerita yang ini garing wkwk, saya lagi somplak soalnya, nijixmomo kok momoinya ga nongol gimana si lu kampret?

Wkwk maap sya hanya ingin mewujudkan permintaan reader semoga ga kecewa ya! Ikuti terus pokoke!

Ripiuw dong gengs?...

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Dari lantai 4 terlihat sekumpulan pria baruh baya sedang asik menikmati tontonan yang sangat tidak berfaedah dibawah sana, salah satu pria tersebut terlihat sangat familiar, ia memakai kemeja batik, kacamata serta berambut agak klimis. Penampilannya mengingatkan kita pada seseorang.

Lalu pria paruh baya itu berkata, "Di didik very hard tetap saja stupid."

Yang dibalas oleh rrekannya "jadi bagai mana pak kelanjutannya?"

"Sejauh ini masih saya pantau, paling nanti saya sleding kepalanya satu-satu."


End file.
